1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to curtain structure and more particularly to an innovative structural design of a two-way up-down curtain.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Generally, windows in houses or work places are equipped with curtains (e.g. rolling screen, cloth curtain, Roman curtain, blind and so on). They can prevent the light from penetrating through the windows into the rooms, and prevent others from looking into the rooms. For the known curtains, a pull rope controls the lift and drop of the curtain for shielding effect, but the sunlight shoots into the room through the bottom of the window at a low angle at dusk. If the curtain is dropped to the lowest level, the whole window is shielded and the room will be dark and stuffy. Therefore, a two-way up-down curtain is developed by some practitioners.
Taking a general view of known two-way up-down curtains, they usually consist of a fixed top base 01, a coil rope controller inside the fixed top base 01, a mobile top 02, a bottom 03 and a curtain 04 connecting the mobile top 02 to the bottom 03. The coil rope controller goes through the mobile top 02, curtain 04 and bottom 03 by a thread. Thereby, the user can adjust the state of the curtain 04 by pushing and pulling the mobile top 02 or bottom 03 by hand. However, this known structure type still has the below mentioned problems according to practical experience. As shown in FIG. 1, when the user pulls the bottom 03 to unfold the curtain 04 to the lowest point, he often keeps applying a downward force to the bottom 01 as a natural action or to make sure the curtain 04 cannot be unfolded anymore. However, the mobile top 02, curtain 04 and bottom 03 are interconnected, when the curtain 04 cannot spread anymore, if the user still pulls the bottom 03 downwards, the curtain 04 and the mobile top 02 will move down accordingly, so that a clearance occurs between the fixed top base 01 and mobile top 02 (see H in the figure), and then the shielding effect is lost, and the user has to make another adjustment.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved, structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.